mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cha-khund
Write the text of your arCha-khundticle here! Cha-khund is a fictional species of primate or great ape,possibly an offshoot Australopithecus and Bali Ape. The Bili Ape has been reported to walk upright, bipedally, at times, with the looks of a giant chimpanzee. Later observations by Hicks revealed that they are knuckle-walkers like other chimpanzees that only occasionally walk bipedally,just as the Cha-Khund. Somewhere a group of Cha-Khund,dressed in leather soldiers uniforms ,were making merry along in the back,by themselves.The Cha-Khund were an a Primate based species,on a world,where apes evolved into humanoid creatures, with human-like intelligence and speech to that flurished across the planet. 'sThe ancient tribal Cha-Khund,originally refered to as the Khakhund were an organized in tribal bands ruled by dominant males, or "kings," which subsist by foraging for fruit, grubs, insects, and sometimes meat, in localized territories. Tribes were generally identified by the names of their kings.Those names became the titles of early Cha-Khundean regions,across their world.For inistance King Terkoz's territory became known as Terkhozia.King Karnath's territory became Kharnathia.King Zutho or Zu-tho 's territory became known as Zuthoria.King Molak's territory became known as Molakhoria.King Kerchack's territory became known as Kerchackistan.King Cheeta's territory became known as Cheetoria. As a language The Mangani language is depicted as a primal universal language shared by a number of primate species in addition to the Mangani themselves, including monkeys (']]'' and others), Indonesian orangutans (), and the more man-like Shagothians of Zuthoria ). In the late is actually shown conversing in Mangani with his monkey companion Nkima more often than with the Mangani themselves. Other jungle animals are depicted as being able to understand it to a greater or lesser degree.'' The language as described by the Cha-Khund is made up largely of grunts and growls representing nouns and various basic concepts. The bestial quality of the speech, however, does not come through in the rather large lexicon of Mangani words Cha-Khundaneese actually provides. The depicted language can be thought of as bearing a relationship to the described language ' terrifying "victory cry of the bull ape" from which it supposedly derives; the example in each instance falls short of embodying the description. The word "mangani" is a compound, with man meaning "great" or "large" and gani meaning "ape" (or perhaps "people"). With modifications, the term is also applied to humans, gomangani ("dark-great-people") for [ and tarmangani ("light-great-people") for ], suggesting that the Mangani regard human beings as variations on their own type. Notably, gorillas do not seem to be regarded as "man" gani, but as a different type of "people," bolgani ("flat") Noted Cha-Khund Jiggs Bam Çarli Clair Evie J. Fred Muggs Kwanza (aka Kwan) Pankun Bam – orangutan; played Precious on the soap opera Passions *Çarli — chimp; starred in the live-action movie The Jungle Book (1994) and in the Turkish television series Çarli before retiring to Monkey World, Dorset, UK. *C.J. (or Manis; sources differ) — orangutan; played Clyde in the Clint Eastwood action-comedy film Every Which Way But Loose (1978). *Clair — chimp; played Livingston in the movie comedy Delicatessen (1991). *Evie (short for Evolution) — chimp; played robot dog Daggit in the original 1979 Battlestar Galactica television series. *J. Fred Muggs (born 1952) — chimp; "co-host" with Dave Garroway on NBC's Today Show in the 1950s. *Kwanza (aka Kwan) — gorilla; played "Sidney" in the romance movie Return to Me (2000) with Minnie Driver & David Duchovny. Kwan currently lives at Lincoln Park Zoo in Chicago. *Mowgli — chimp; guest on CNBC's Dennis Miller Live and on Monk *Pankun *Arthur Winston *Clafu Spike *Harry — Ginger *Karanja — Goliath *Lucy — Razzberry *Luke — Bluebeard *Lulu — c Ethel *Marco, *Mousie — Recruit *Okko — Goofy *Solovar *Willie *Binks - (Capuchin) Played Betsy in the 1995 movie Outbreak. Also appeared in George of the Jungle and Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. *Govi - (Capuchin) Played Sophocles in the 1993-1994 sitcom Monkey Please, Sophocles! that aired in Azerbaijan as a satire of the political climate in the country at the time. *Katie - (White-headed Capuchin) Played Marcel in Friends and Los Angeles Angels' mascot "Rally Monkey." *Finster